Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-175081 (Patent Document 1) describes a technique for forming a TFR (thin-film resonator) on a cavity. This technique indicates that the cavity can be formed by using a selective etching. More specifically, it indicates that the cavity is formed by etching a high resistivity silicon layer coated on a layer for forming a bottom etching barrier.